Once Again I Take You Back
by frozenpetals
Summary: When Max cheats on Liz with Tess, and she becomes pregnant, she leaves Roswell. Then Tess is killed, and all Max has is the memory of him and Liz. But will she take him back and forget the pain that he has caused her?
1. Broken

-----*-----  
  
Liz sat on the sofa, her knees pulled up to her chest, her tears falling onto her cold, shaking hands. Beside her, and empty bottle of wine and a broken glass, it broken shards lying on the table next to the sofa. She let her aching head fall upon her knees, letting out a nearly inaudible groan as she did so. Her body was motionless, broken and still, but her mind was spinning. Her mixed up thoughts tumbling over one another as she tried to work through the drunken mayhem inside her head. But then Liz just gave up. She surrendered her mind to the black abyss of despair that was waiting to swallow her up.  
  
-----*----- 


	2. The Morning After

-----*-----  
  
"LIZ!" Called a familiar voice. Max. Liz kept walking in a straight line, her eyes fixed on the toe of her shoe. She just couldn't bear to look at the man who she had loved. Still loved, but hated more than anything.  
  
She heard the pounding of fast footsteps behind her, and then a warm hand on her shoulder. Liz span around, her anger channelled straight through her eyes, blazing with anger into Max's.  
  
"Don't touch me." She snarled, shrugging his arm off, and turning away. She walked fast, desperate to leave him far behind before the tears threatening to start could escape her.  
  
She could hear him behind her, his footfalls heavy on the schools linoleum floor.  
  
"What is this?" She heard his voice full of confusion, but she didn't turn around. Her eyes set dead ahead, Liz didn't even acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Liz? Why won't you talk to me?" That was an interesting thing for him to say. Why WOULDN'T she talk to him?  
  
"Because I know Max." She replied her voice shaking with the anger and un- shed tears, threatening to burst from her. "I know what you did with that whore." She screamed, everything pouring out of her.  
  
"W-what?" Max asked her quietly. "What did I do Liz?"  
  
Liz stopped dead. She turned around slowly, hatred and pain forming a black aura around her slight figure. "Don't you ask me like you don't know Max. You know perfectly well what you did." Her voice was suddenly deathly calm and quiet, not a trace of emotion in it. "This is over." She said finally.  
  
"No Liz, please, you don't.you can't." Max was pleading with her now, begging her to give him a second chance.  
  
"How could you do that to me Max? How the fuck could you do that?" Liz was shouting again, not caring about the people who had stopped to stare at the two grade A students yelling in the hallways.  
  
"You don't understand." He muttered. "I didn't want her. I don't want her. I love you Liz."  
  
"Bullshit!" She shouted, cutting him off. "If you really did, there is no possible way you could have even thought of hurting me like you did Max." She replied, finally admitting to the pain she had been caused.  
  
"What exactly do you think that I did?" Max suddenly asked her, his voice sounding sceptical and suspicious.  
  
"What do I think you did?" Liz repeated the question, her voice choked with tears. "You slept with that bitch. You slept with her Max. But you didn't just leave it at that, did you? You got the fucking ho pregnant!" Without another word, she turned on her heal, and ran.  
  
Liz left the school building, then the campus. She didn't know where she was going, just away from Max. Hot angry tears streaked down her blotchy cheeks, her breath was ragged.  
  
When she reached her house, she stopped. The streets were silent, not even the rumbling of distant cars could be heard over the pounding of her heart. Her broken heart. The one that Max had ripped in half and shoved back into her broken body, torn and bleeding.  
  
-----*----- 


	3. Just a Dream

-----*-----  
  
Authors note: This was supposed t be part of the next chapter, but I couldn't get the two to work together, so I just added it as a separate chapter, and added both chapters at the same time. Sorry about the length!  
  
-----*-----  
  
"Max!" Liz gasped, sitting up abruptly. She looked around at her surroundings, disorientated. A dream. It had all just been a dream.  
  
Liz took a deep breath, calming herself down, then glanced at the man in the bed beside her.  
  
Jason was still asleep, his warm breath blowing gently against her cold shaking hand. She forced herself to relax, accept that it wasn't real. She was safe, Jason was there with her.  
  
But when she was in trouble, she hadn't called Jason. She had called for Max. After everything that he had done to her, she still loved him. She hated him as well, but you can't just stop loving someone on cue.  
  
Slowly, she lay back down, her dark hair spread out on the pillow. From behind, Jason's hand snaked over her body, pulled her close.  
  
But she didn't feel comfort. She felt nothing. No love or protection, no warmth. She felt nothing for Jason at all. And she knew why.  
  
He just wasn't Max.  
  
-----*-----  
  
jazzypunker - Thanks! I'll try to update it as much as possible.  
  
ParkerEvanss - Yeah, that's what I wanted to covey, just how betrayed everyone must have felt, and how Liz must have felt. It wasn't really brought up, so I decided to. 


	4. Shards of Glass

-----*-----  
  
The morning sun filtered through the gap in the curtains, casting a dappled light over the room. Everything was silent and still, save the shallow breathing of the two people in the bed.  
  
Then an alarm clock cut through the silence, like a knife through butter. Liz opened her eyes slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. She sat up, and turned to see Jason's eyes, open and alert, staring straight back at her.  
  
"Morning Beth." He smiled, kissing her on the lips. "Sleep well?" He asked her. He had slept through her outburst in the night.  
  
"I guess." She replied, her eyes falling on the white sheets. "Do you have work today?" She asked him finally, after a long pause.  
  
Jason ran a hand through a long dark strand of Liz's hair, smiling to himself. She turned away, shaking his hand off.  
  
"Beth.?" His eyes were questioning her actions, wondering what he had done to hurt her.  
  
"I have to leave." She stated, standing up, and walking straight to the bathroom, without turning to look at him.  
  
Liz shut the door behind her, and locked it. She turned on the shower, moving so that her back was against the blank white wall. Slowly, she slid down it, her body limp. When Liz had reached the floor, she pulled her knees to her chest and folded her head on top of them.  
  
The tear snaked down her cold pale cheek, and then more followed. She let out a muffled sob, her hands clenched. She slumped over sideways, her body lying broken on the floor.  
  
-----*-----  
  
Liz stood up shakily, her legs unsure that they could carry her. She slumped against the sink, her hands on the rim, supporting her body.  
  
Slowly, she raised her head, her eyes boring into the mirror. Her eyes were red with crying, her skin blotchy and wet. Her lank hair fell lifelessly over her head.  
  
Suddenly anger was flowing through her veins, consuming her mind and body in its rage. She was crying over HIM. She hadn't shed a tear since the day she had left him, she hadn't wanted to waste another thought on his lying cheating self. She had failed.  
  
She brought up a clenched fist, and brought it down on the surface of the mirror with a deafening crash. Shards of glass fell into the sink, showered onto the deep blue carpet.  
  
Liz brought the hand up in front of her face, a long deep gash lay across the outer hand, many tiny ones spidering out from it like a blood red web.  
  
As she clenched the fist tighter, drops of blood fell upon the broken glass in the sink, running down the plughole with the water dripping slowly from the tap.  
  
With the other hand, she picked up a broken shard of the mirror, and brought it to her wrist.  
  
Then she cut into it.  
  
-----*----- 


End file.
